King
by hazibo
Summary: My first Connie/Jacob oneshot. She tells him she loves him but is it too late?


_A/N- first Jacob/Connie fic/oneshot I have ever written. Reviews are always welcomed._

* * *

"Jacob!" echoed through the corridor. "Jacob please. Just wait let me explain."

Connie ran up the stairs, she was so scared what if he did something he'd regret. She wasn't quick enough. The door closed behind him as he entered into the room. She was outside. The door swung shut in her face. She turned herself around and fell back against the wall. This was the beginning of the end she was sure of it. Her hair fell about her face, the tears slipping from the corner of her eyes. Her hair sticking to her cheeks. Connie pushed her head back, rubbing her eyes, and pushing the hair away. She half ran to the nearest toilet. She shut the cubicle door behind her and sank down onto the toilet seat. How could she let a man have such a profound effect on her? What was happening to her? She was Connie Beauchamp, The Connie Beauchamp. Jacob had changed her, and she was terrified. She was falling and she was falling fast. Jacob was different. There was something about him. Something that she found almost irresistible.

The lock turned and she walk out, looking at herself in the mirror she hardly recognised the woman staring back to her. She was soft eyed and in love. Pasting a smile on her face and picking back up the spring in her step she left the room and headed back to the stairs. The door at the top opened and Jacob walked out. "My office now." Jacob stood a little taken back.

"Alight sweet cheeks." Jacob replied. Connie took the lead. She walked quickly without a glace backwards. They reached her office and she ushered Jacob inside. She hastily shut door behind them. She pounced. Her lips latching on to Jacob's. Her body pressing against his. His hand reaching down to hold her waist and the other being pushed through her hair. She kissed him again, this time with more force, more passion and more lust. Jacob pulled away, before placing a kiss on her forehead. He then left without a word.

The phone rang. Connie stood in her office door way as she watched Jacob retrieve the phone and answer. He turned to Connie. "They need a nurse I'm going." He said simply before walking toward the staffroom. Connie was hot on his tail. "Jacob are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Connie seriously I'm okay, don't worry. I'll be back within an hour and ill even treat you to dinner tonight." Connie smiled, she walked closer to him, and took his lips in hers.

"I look forward to it." She hugged him and he left.

* * *

The ED phone rang again, Connie answered this time. "Hello. Mrs Beauchamp here."

"Connie…" it was Dixie. "We have a 26 year old male on his way in. ETA 5 minutes." Connie then proceeded to inform her staff about their latest arrival. The ED doors opened and in rushed Dixie and the patient. Lily took the lead. Connie stood still. Where was Jacob? She caught Dixie's eye. The other woman looked away. Connie walked over. "Dixie tell me what's happened to Jacob. Where is he?"

"Connie I'm so sorry. He didn't get out, the scaffolding collapsed, he suffered a penetrating wound to the chest. He lost too much blood there's nothing we could have done. But he did tell me in his last breath that I should make sure that you know he loves you and he's sorry he never got the chance to prove just how much." Connie fell to the floor, he was gone. It was over before it had even properly begun.

* * *

Connie sat up, a cold sweat covering her body. She shivered. The early morning chill of the late November seeping through her pores. She ran a hand through her hair. She glanced around the room. The dark shapes of what was left of her life filled her vision. The chair in the corner of the room draped with yesterday's clothes. She lay back down, her head making contact with this pillow. She looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes closed again, her body shifted. The memories of the day before clouding her mind. A tear fell from her eye. The pain still fresh. All those days. The moments and the memories shed never get to make with him. She never got to tell him. "Jacob I love you." She whispered into the silence.


End file.
